Change of Pace
by DimiGex
Summary: Naruto questions Sakura's relationship choices


**Rating:** T  
**Words: **729  
**Pairing: **Kakashi/Sakura (implied), former Sasuke/Sakura (implied)  
**Summary: **Some drinking, some fluff, a dash of angst, a heap of friendship  
**Author's Note: **I'd never given much thought to the friendship of Naruto and Sakura after the war, but now I need more of it. Another one from my May Drabbles challenges on tumblr. The prompts "This is almost the exact opposite of what I meant" and the bonus word was running.

* * *

Sakura used the hum of conversation in the bar to pretend that she didn't hear Naruto's question. She'd been dreading having this conversation since realizing that it needed to happen, nearly three months ago. When Naruto repeated her name, beginning to sound petulant, Sakura rolled her eyes. "I don't understand why you're upset. This was practically your idea in the first place."

Naruto spluttered and threw his hands up. "What?"

Sakura snagged her beer from the table that Naruto nearly upset with his antics and took another drink, affecting the calmness she didn't feel. "You were the one who told me to stop running after Sasuke. You were right."

"This is almost the exact opposite of what I meant!" Naruto half yelled, cheeks flushing as he fought to pull himself back under control. Sakura didn't exactly blame him. Ino had reacted much the same way, though there had been considerably more swearing.

"How?" Sakura questioned, raising her shoulders in a shrug. "I'm not running after Sasuke any more. I don't care what he does or who he does it with."

Sakura had spent her entire life chasing Sasuke, trying to be good enough for him. Trying to be a reason for him to come back to Konoha, to stay in the village, to do a million things. Simply trying to be enough. But, she'd never measured up. For years, Ino had begged her to forget Sasuke and move on. Then, after the war, Naruto added his voice. Now, the boy had the audacity to complain. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

Naruto looked at Sakura like she'd lost her mind. "I told you to stop chasing Sasuke, I didn't tell you to jump into bed with Kakashi-sensei!"

"Lower your voice," Sakura chided, glancing around to see if anyone else had noticed the outburst. She breathed a sigh of relief when everyone seemed to be ignoring them, then she grinned. "And, it's Hokage-sama now."

Naruto's face turned a deeper shade of red and his mouth worked as he tried to think of a comeback. Then, to Sakura's surprise, his shoulders slumped and his eyes grew more serious. "Is it true?"

Hurt softened Naruto's voice, deflating some of Sakura's bravado. She hadn't expected that. Shrugging off the guilt, she met her friend's gaze. "Which part?"

Naruto snorted humorlessly. "I guess if you're asking that, you're at least dating him, aren't you?"

Sakura turned the question over in her mind. She'd hardly jumped into bed with Kakashi, despite Naruto's poor phrasing. After she cleared away the clutter from her feelings for Sasuke, Sakura had found herself drawn to Kakashi. It hadn't taken long to realize that something had been quietly developing for months. She'd felt like an idiot at first, wondering if Kakashi could ever feel the same way. Then, he'd practically jumped at her invitation to discuss hospital policies over dinner one night.

The rest was history. Except, it wasn't, not for Naruto. The blond stared at Sakura with those unreadable eyes begging for an explanation that made some kind of sense. She chewed her lip, trying to think of the phrasing that would win him over. Then, she knew. "He makes me happy."

Naruto exhaled slowly, digesting the answer. Sakura knew it was a lot to process so she stayed silent. He shook his head slightly and met her gaze. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Sakura answered, wondering if things could be that simple. Kakashi did make her happy. He never made her wonder if she was smart enough, good enough, or strong enough. He believed in her in a way no one else ever had, except maybe Naruto.

Naruto's lips curved upward in a disbelieving smile. "If he hurts you," the boy warned, then his face scrunched up. "Or, if you hurt him-"

Sakura laughed, cutting off the rest of the threat. "We know."

Naruto held up one hand as a devilish grin slipped onto his face. "You have to tell me what he looks like under the mask, though." When Sakura didn't answer, his eyebrows rose. "You do know, don't you? I mean, surely you've seen his face."

"You can't expect me to reveal all of my secrets in one night, can you?' Sakura teased, as the tension left her body. She hadn't realized how much she craved Naruto approval until she had it.


End file.
